With the Rohirrim
by Yugiyasha96
Summary: Another collection of one shots. These will be centered around Legolas' time in Rohan and his encounters with its people. A request from Bookworm-soul. Rating to be safe for future updates. Enjoy!
1. Arriving in Edoras

Fear

That was the first feeling Legolas got when he, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf rode into Edoras. The people who stood by watched them with cold eyes full of uncertainty and fear. They were poorly dressed and poorly housed. Even their animals looked ready to drop from exhaustion. But the worst part was the lack of defenses. No wonder the people here were so fearful. There couldn't have been more then half a dozen guards stationed and all of them were around the palace. The walls were completely bare of watches.

" _What kind of king would let their people exist like this"_ , Legolas thought in amazement. _"Ada would be giving up rooms in the palace before he allowed our people to live so exposed to danger. Especially with all the unrest that surrounds these lands. These people are simply waiting to die from the first raid!"_

He softly shook his head and refocused on following Shadowfax and Hasufel up to the castle. He figured he would find out about this king soon enough.

A group of guards emerged from the palace doors as soon the small band began ascending the steps and Gandalf greeted them with a polite smile and nod.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Greyheim", the leader said. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf looked at his companions and nodded, bidding them to release their weaponry. Legolas bit his tongue as he ruefully handed his bow and knives over to the waiting guards, glaring at them the whole time. Why was the king delegating someone else to set the standards for who he would see? Again, Legolas found himself wondering about this strange ruler who let his people live poor and undefended and apparently allowed another to dictate who was allowed in his own court.

The last of the weapons were handed over and Gandalf returned his gaze to the guards, smile returning.

"Your staff", the leader asked.

"Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick", Gandalf said.

The leader sighed but turned to escort the group inside the castle. Legolas smirked once the man's back was turned and casually extended his arm for Gandalf to lean on, helping the wizard keep his 'old man' act going as they entered the halls. He was thankful the Istari had kept his staff, for the moment they walked in, Legolas felt an immensely evil presence filling the room.

He quickly took in his surroundings, noting the lines of guards that stalked them from either side. Than his eyes fell on the king and what Legolas assumed was an advisor sitting close to him. The prince's stomach turned at the sight of the greasy-haired little man. It was no wonder he was called Wormtongue for he surely resembled a slimy creature that had wriggled its way to the top of a muddy field after a rainstorm. The king, Legolas noted, was an almost ancient looking man who did not seem to even be in the proper mind to rule anymore.

" _I have heard of the prince of Rohan"_ , Legolas mused. _"Why has rule not been turned over to him? This poor creature does not seem to even know he himself exists, let alone a nation of people."_

Legolas saw Wormtongue lean over and whisper to the king. He repressed the chuckle that built up inside him for with his acute hearing, the advisor might just as well have shouted the words.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming", Grima hissed. "He's a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your halls is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden king", Gandalf observed as they enter the room.

Again, the small man whispered to the king: "He's not welcome."

As if on cue, the elderly king raised his head slowly and regarded the group for the first time since they entered.

"Why, should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow", the king mumbled, barely audible.

"A just question, my liege", Grima murmured, his words dripping fake sincerity. Legolas almost gagged.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear", Grima continued, rising from the throne and descending toward the group. "Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Again, it had Legolas wondering just who was king of this realm, the creature who claimed the throne, or the wriggling worm that gave orders.

"Be silent", Gandalf snapped. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy creed words with a witless worm."

The wizard held up his staff and Grima's face crumpled into a fear-filled expression. "His staff. I TOLD you to take the wizard's staff!"

Immediately the surrounding guards that had followed them leapt into action, rushing forward toward them. Legolas immediately sprang into action. Just because they had take his bow and blades did not mean he was defenseless, as many men soon found out when they encountered the end of his fist and sole of his boot.

Out of the corner of his eye, Legoals watched Gandalf stride purposefully toward the throne, speaking to Théoden authoritatively. He punched the guard behind him just in time to feel the power Gandalf released as cast a spell over the man on the throne. But to his dismay, the creature simply breathed out a faint laugh that grew into an evil rumbling throughout the room. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey"

Legolas watched silently as Gandalf cast aside the grey cloak that covered him, revealing white robes as Saruman had. Théoden gasped and was pinned against the back of his throne by the power the radiated out from the wizard. While the prince knew that Gandalf was now a white wizard, the immense power Legolas felt from Gandalf was still astonishing. He could do naught but watch in awe.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound", Gandalf said, casting Théoden back again with his staff.

" _So, it is Saruman's evil that permeates this place"_ , Legolas thought.

Suddenly a young woman ran into the room. She gasped when she witnessed what she thought was Théoden being attacked and she started forward to stop Gandalf. Aragorn quickly grabbed her arm and held her firmly, telling her to wait.

"If I go, Théoden dies", the creature said, it's voice becoming deeper as Saruman was brought to the surface.

Gandalf merely increased the power that held Théoden to his throne. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine", the voice hissed.

"Begone", Gandalf ordered.

Legolas watched the battle of wills play out for many moments. Finally, both wizard gave a loud shout as they threw themselves into one last attack. Legolas shielded his eyes as a bright flash and thunderclap filled the room and he felt the evil presence begin to fade away. Gandalf had expelled Saruman. Théoden released a soft moan and the young lady jerked free from Aragorn's grip, running to catch the king as he began to slip from the throne.

The elderly human looked around blankly as Saruman's spells faded. Legolas was shocked to see that he was not nearly as old as he appeared. In fact, he was fairly young even by human standards. Théoden eyes suddenly fell on the young woman who still held him upright and recognition blossomed in his eyes.

"I know your face", he breathed softly. "Éowyn!"

Éowyn smiled widely, relieved that Théoden was in his right mind again. The king looked around the room, still a bit confused and his eyes fell on the wizard that still stood before him. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend", Gandalf said, leaning in his staff with a smile.

"Dark have been my dreams of late", the king murmured, rising on shaky legs and rubbing his fingers as if not remembering he had any.

"Your fingers would remember their own strength better if they grasped your sword", Gandalf observed.

Legolas watched as a guard hastened to bring the king's sword to him. Théoden hesitantly grasped the hilt and pulled it from its sheath. He stared at the weapon for a long moment, a kingly air beginning to surround him. Legolas suddenly saw a look of venom cross the king's face and he followed Théoden's gaze to where it rested on the sniveling form of Grima, who was being held in place by Gimli.

"Cast him away", Théoden bellowed, descending the stairs

The guards rushed to do as the king commanded, grabbing the former advisor and throwing from the halls where he tumbled down the steps and lay groaning at the bottom. Théoden descended as well, his sword clutched tightly in his hand.

"I…I've only ever served you, my lord", Grima gasped, pushing himself away from the enraged king. Legolas couldn't stop the smirk that found its way to his lips as the former haughty and arrogant Wormtongue now crawled on the ground before the king.

"Your leechcraft, would have me crawling on all fours like a beast", the king shouted.

"Send me not from your sight", Grima begged, continuing to crawl backward away from Théoden.

The kings growled angrily and swung up his blade, ready to cut off the head of the worm before him.

"No, my lord! No, my lord", Aragorn shouted, grabbing Théoden's arm and stopping his swing. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Aragorn reached down to lift Grima up but the bitter little human spat on his offer hand and hauled himself to his feet, shoving his way through the crowd that had gathered.

"Hail Théoden king", Aragorn proclaimed to the gathered crowd.

Slowly the people knelt before their king and Legolas put his hand to his breast and extended it in the traditional sign of respect.

" _Perhaps now these people will have a future to look forward to"_ , the elf thought. _"We will see what the coming days will bring."_


	2. Mourning Théodred

Legolas winced as he heard another wail of sorrow fill the air. His heart ached for Théoden. The poor king had just been released from Saruman's spell only to find out that his only son was dead. Killed by Uruk-hai while on patrol. He had not even been able to say a proper goodbye to his child.

"It's enough to bring tears to your eyes, ain't it", Gimli's gruff voice sounded in Legolas ears.

"Aye", the elf said sadly. "No father should have to endure this and especially not this way."

Legolas' thoughts turned to his own father and the ache in his heart worsened. He missed Thranduil so much it hurt sometimes. His father had been his whole world since his nana died when he was an elfling. Now with the grief of another so near, it reminded him again that the goodbye he had given his father when he had left for Imladris, could very well could be the last words he had father would exchange this side of Valinor. It almost made Legolas physically sick to think about.

Another cry split the silence and the knife was driven deeper into Legolas' heart.

"I am going for a walk", he said, standing abruptly and making his way out of the castle.

The was shining brightly though the few cotton ball clouds that floated lazily overhead. Anor's light warmed Legolas inside and out and took away some his worries and fears. He gazed out at the people milling around the city, all dressed in black. The funeral and burial would be later that afternoon and all of Edoras would be there to mourn their prince.

Legolas wandered aimlessly around the solemn city, soon finding himself at the stables. He quickly entered and went to Arod's stall. He had instantly formed a strong bond with the sleek, white horse and had been thrilled when he was told that Arod was his to keep. The animal nickered softly upon seeing his new master and Legolas grinned, reaching up to scratch his head.

"Mae govannen, mellon nin", the elf murmured.

The horse whinnied and nosed Legolas' pocket where he had tucked an apple from breakfast. The elf laughed and took the fruit out, giving it to the horse. Arod crunched eagerly into the apple, devouring it in seconds.

"I'm glad he's found a good new master", a voice behind Legolas said.

The elf turned to see one of the warriors in the stall behind him, tending to his own horse.

"His last rider was a good man and took good care of him", the warrior said. "He deserves to have that kind of care again."

"You speak as though you knew him", Legolas said, picking up a comb and setting to work on a snarl in Arod's mane.

"I did. He was a good friend and a good warrior. Shame he was forced to leave when Lord Éomer was banished. That was the last time I ever saw him."

"I'm sorry", Legolas sincerely.

"These days, you learn not to grow attached to those you fight with", the warrior shrugged. "The chance of you coming out of any battle alive is slim. I only hope it'll be safer now that the king's in his right mind again and not being fed gibberish from that coward Wormtongue. Never liked him. It was by his orders Lord Éomer and his warriors were banished. And he'd always watch the Lady Éowyn with those beady little eyes full of lust. Follow her too. Even to places where no one else was around. No respectable man would ever do that."

Legolas shuddered. "Nay, that is vile. I sensed evil from him the moment we arrived."

"You have good instincts, Master elf", the warrior said. "Where do you hail from, if you don't mind my asking?"

"My home is in Mirkwood near Esgaroth. And you? Do you live here in Edoras."

"Naw, but close. I live in one of the little villages just outside the walls with my wife and young 'uns."

"How many children do you have", Legolas asked.

"Three, two boys and a girl", the warrior said wistfully. "Good kids, all of 'em. Can't imagine having to bury one of them. I feel for the king."

"Aye", Legolas agreed. "I anticipate the end of the war so no more children will be taken because it."

"You and me both, Master elf", the warrior said, clapping Legolas on the back as he left. "Good meeting you. The name's Brayden. If I can be of service while you're here it'll be my pleasure."

"You have my thanks, Brayden", Legolas said, inclining his head. "You may call me, Legolas, and I extend a likewise offer."

"Many thanks, Legolas", Brayden said, walking around the corner and out of sight.

Legolas smiled after the human. He finished brushing Arod and then returned inside to wash before paying his respects to the king and prince.

Later that day, as all of Edoras gathered by the grave of Rohan's prince, Legolas again saw Brayden, this time with his family standing solemnly by his side. As he stared in the eyes of the three children, Legolas felt compassion welling inside of him. He had seen the grief and loss of these people and now the return of hope with the banishment of Saruman from the mind of their king. He wished for that hope to be fulfilled.

The sounding of horns signaled the approach of Théodred's body. Legolas bowed his head and murmured a quiet blessing in Sindarin for Théodred's spirit. He raised his eyes just in time to see Théoden walk past him, the deep and poorly restrained grief in the king's eyes breaking Legolas' heart. Éowyn broke into a mournful song in the old language of Rohan as the young prince's body was placed into the small tomb. Once Théodred was laid to rest, everyone quietly dispersed, except for Gandalf, in order to give the king time at his son's grave.

Legolas sought out the highest point in Edoras as soon as he returned and he sat thinking for many hours, watching Anor slowly sink. He gazed off in the direction of his home, and while he still missed his ada terribly, he suddenly felt more peace about where he was and what he was doing. He was ensuring that Brayden's children would live to grow up and in a better world and, in doing so, he was creating a better world for his own people to live in until they sailed to Valinor.

Legolas stood with renewed determination and made his way back into the palace. He stopped at the doors and sent more look off into the direction of his home.

" _I love you, ada",_ he thought silently. _"I will soon be home to enjoy this new world together with you."_

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Nana – Mom

Anor – Elven name for the sun

Mae Govannen – Well Met

Mellon Nin – My Friend

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	3. Make for Helms Deep

The doors to the throne room where Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were banged open and they all three looked up in shock as Gandalf and Théoden came rushing in. Gandalf was carrying a small girl in his arms and Théoden held an older, but still very young boy. Éowyn rushed in at the noise and gasped as she saw the children. She instantly grabbed several servants and ordered food, water, and blankets to be brought immediately.

Théoden and Gandalf sat the children down at a table in the hall and Éowyn immediately began fussing over them, hushing the girl's sobs and hugging the trembling boy close to her. Legolas watched with sadness in his eyes as they began stumbling over the story of their village being attacked by the wild men and orcs and their mother sending them away to safety and to get help. Legolas' sadness only grew when Éothain recounted the state of their village as they rode away. The elf knew that the chances were slim of them ever finding their mother again.

Suddenly servant rushed in with the food water, and blankets and the two children ravenously began eating, not having had anything for days as they slowly made their way to Edoras.

"They had no warning", Éowyn murmured sadly. "Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold burning as they go, rick, cot, and tree."

"Where is Mama", Freda asked, looking up at Éowyn with pleading eyes.

"Shhhh", Éowyn soothed, gently wrapping a blanket around the little girl's shoulders.

The look of complete lostness in the poor girl's eyes ripped at Legolas' heart. He remembered that feeling all too well when he'd lost his own mother as an elfing. It was not something he would wish on his worst enemy.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash", Gandalf's voice, pulling Legolas' thoughts back to the present. "All the more potent for he is now driven by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Drive him away from your women and children. You must fight!"

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak", Aragorn chipped in. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Théoden abruptly stood from his throne and began pacing the floor. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

" _He has no choice",_ Legolas thought to himself. _"Does he think Saruman will be deterred by the flimsy gates of Edoras? He will bring more death to his people by hiding like a coward."_

"Open war is upon you", Aragorn said aloud, voicing Legolas' thoughts. "Whether you would risk it or not."

"When last I looked, Théoden and not Aragorn was king of Rohan", Théoden snapped haughtily.

Legolas bit his cheek to contain the sharp retort that almost flew from his lips. _"Even Ada takes council and not just from his advisors._ _Th_ _éoden is a foolish king, if he thinks himself so flawless that he will not allow other views to be entertained. Especially in a time like this."_

"Then what is the _king's_ decision", Gandalf demanded.

Théoden paused, turning to look at the wizard. "We make for the fortress of Helm's Deep."

With that, the king turned on his heal and stalked out the doors of the throne room, leaving a stunned group in his wake. Gandalf immediately erupted into a tirade in Sindarin mixed with Quenya and stormed out the door behind Théoden, Éowyn close behind as well. A quiet sob filled the air and Legolas turned to look at the children, his eyes softening when he saw Freda weeping and Éothain holding her close and trying to keep his own tears of fear at bay. Ever having a weakness for children, the elf slowly walked forward and knelt in front of the siblings.

"I do not think we have been properly introduced, my friends", he said, putting as much calm in voice as could. "My name is Legolas."

The girl sniffed but turned and met the kind, blue eyes staring back at her. "You're an elf! I've never met an elf. Mama would tell us about them. She said they were always very pretty. You are pretty."

"Freda", Éothain hissed sharply. "That's forward."

Legolas laughed gently and patted Éothain's head. "She is quite alright, little one. I thank you for the compliment, Freda. You are very sweet."

The girl smiled shyly and blushed. "Where's Mama, Mister Legolas?"

"I know not", Legolas said honestly. "Perhaps she has not arrived yet. She did not have a horse as you did, so she would take longer to arrive."

Freda sniffled and began to cry again. "But the king has ordered us to leave! Mama said she would meet us here. If we have left before she comes, we may never find her again!"

"Nay, little one", Legolas soothed, gently rubbing the sobbing girl's back. "Théoden will send out guards to inform the refugees from your village and all the others to make for Helm's Deep. You mother will know to find you there instead of here in Edoras. Now, you will have to prepare your horse for the long trip to Helm's Deep. Do you know how?"

Éothain and Freda both shook their heads.

"Papa always took care of him", Éothain said. "I had never ridden him before now."

"That was very brave of you to ride a horse that size such a long way for the first time", Legolas said, standing. "Come, I shall show you how to ready him for another long ride."

The children smiled, looking relieved that someone cared enough to help them. Freda stood at his feet and reached her small arms up, asking to be held. Legolas happily obliged and allowed Éothain to take his free hand as they made their way to the stables.

* * *

"A little firmer, Éothain. As long as you do not press too firmly on the flesh in the middle, you shan't hurt him."

Éothain did as Legolas instructed, making sure to get every pebble and clot of dirt out of the horse's hoof.

"Legolas, how do you say 'horse' in elvish", Freda asked. She was perched on the railing of the stall and watching her brother carefully as Legolas taught him. In between, the elf had also been teaching her words in Sindarin

"'Horse' is 'roch'", Legolas said. "In Sindarin, your people are called 'Rochirrim' meaning 'Horse Lords'. That is the origin of Rohirrim, the word used to describe you now."

"Really", Freda asked, her eyes growing big. "I never knew we were named in elvish."

"Most things are. My people, the eldar, were the first to be in Middle-earth, or 'Arda' as we call it. Your people, humans, were second to come later and the elves had names for everything by then."

"Does that mean we are less important because we did not come first", Freda asked sadly.

"Of course, not", Legolas exclaimed. "We are merely different. But there are many ways in which we are the same as well. Only since the rise of the dark lord has there been a rift between human and elves. Before then, we lived together in harmony. In fact, men fought by the side of the elves when the evil Morgoth threatened the world. No, my little one, men are not lesser than elves. We are brothers together in this world."

Freda grinned up at Legolas and the elf returned the smile, gently patting her head.

"How is this, Legolas", Éothain asked, stepping back away from the horse,

Legolas closely inspected the animal's mane, tail, coat, and hooves.

"Excellent work Éothain", Legolas said as he straightened. "Now you must remember to always do this for any horse you have. The animal gives you much in bearing your burdens and letting you ride it. You must thank it by treating it kindly and caring well for it when you reach your destination, even before yourself unless your ill or injured."

"I will, Legolas, I promise", Éothain said.

"Good, now how about we go back to the palace and find you both some hot food and warm beds?"

The children nodded happily and Legolas swung Éothain up on his shoulders before scooping up Freda and settling her against his hip. He trekked back up the hill with the children, a grin splitting his face as they chattered and laughed.

That night, Legolas tucked them both into bed.

"I'm scared, Legolas", Freda said. "I've never slept away from Mama before."

"There is nothing to be frighten of", Legolas assured her. "I remember being afraid of the dark when I was small as well, though. How about I help you like my father helped me."

The children nodded and Legolas softly began to sing an old elvish lullaby to them. His smooth, sweet voice filled the room and soothed the siblings, sending them quickly into dreams. Legolas smiled down at them and softly kissed their small faces.

"Good night, my brave little friends", he murmured. "Sleep in peace and allow others to be brave for you now."

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

 **Please review!**


	4. The Journey Begins

The morning air was filled with shouts, cries, and the grunts of overburdened animals as the people of Edoras prepared to leave for Helm's Deep. Guards helped the women pack up their essential belongings and load them onto carts and animals. The sick and elderly were also loaded onto carts and litters for the long journey. All was simply chaos.

"Helms Deep", Gandalf growled in annoyance, stalking through the crowds with Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn behind him.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight", Gimli agreed. "Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people", Aragorn said. "Helms Deep as saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of the ravine", Gandalf said as they entered the stables. "Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety but what they will get is a massacre."

Legolas swallowed hard as thoughts of Brayden, his family, Freda, and Éothain filled his mind. He could not bear to think of them slaughtered, holed against a dead-end wall, after everything they had survived.

"Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him", Gandalf continued. "I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. Their defenses _have_ to hold."

"They will hold", Aragorn assured him.

Gandalf sighed with a grim expression and entered the stall where Shadowfax awaited.

"The Grey Pilgrim", he mused, rubbing the horse's neck. "That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck my search will not be in vain."

The wizard swung up on Shadowfax' back and turned his steely gaze to Aragorn. "Look for my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Aragorn nodded and Gandalf urged Shadowfax onward. Legolas and Gimli sidestepped out of the way as the horse raced past them, taking Gandalf out of the city in his search for the king's nephew and warriors.

Legolas headed down the rows of stalls toward Arod's to ready his mount for the long journey. Arod nickered as he saw Legolas, flicking his ears back and forth as he listed to the chaos surrounding him.

"Sîdh, Arod", Legolas murmured soothingly. "Everything will be alright, mellon nin. I will probably travel on foot much of the day with the scouts so you must promise me you will be easy with Gimli. He is not used to riding a steed such as yourself."

Arod whinnied and tossed his head, leaning down to nuzzle Legolas' cheek.

"That's my good boy", Legolas laughed, reaching up to scratch behind Arod's ears. He quickly brushed the horse down, cleaned his hooves, and then placed the saddle on Arod's back, wincing when he had to tighten the cinch.

"When all this is over, Arod, I shall take you back to Mirkwood with me", Legolas said. "We have no need for such uncomfortable things as saddles and bridles there. You and I shall take long rides in the forest bareback and bridle-less."

Arod whinnied again and pawed excitedly at the ground. Legolas laughed and led his readied horse out of the stall. He passed by the stall where Freda and Éothain's horse was and smiled in approval when he saw the young boy brushing the animal and cleaning his hooves while Freda gently petted the horse's face. Legolas bade Arod to wait and moved over to the children.

"That is a very good job you are doing, Éothain", Legolas praised the boy.

"Thank you, Legolas", Éothain said, smiling.

The boy reached for the saddle, but struggled under the weight as he tried to lift it onto the horse's back.

"Here, allow me", Legolas said, taking the heavy saddle and placing it for him. "It will become easier as you grow, penneth, worry not."

Legolas then hoisted Éothain up into the saddle and then Freda in front of him.

"Now, the road will be long and possibly dangerous", Legolas told Éothain, deciding telling him the truth was the best option. "Whatever happens, you must take care of your sister. Your responsibility lies with her first. Do you understand, penneth?"

"Aye, Legolas, I shall protect her", Éothain vowed solemnly.

"I have every confidence that you will", Legolas said. "Now, ride outside and find a guard. They will guide you into line."

Éothain nodded and clucked to his horse, riding out of the stables.

"Be safe my little friends", Legolas murmured, taking Arod's bridle and following the siblings outside.

* * *

The trek from Edoras was fully underway by mid-morning. The solemn line of travelers was quiet except for the soft footfalls and creaking of wagon wheels. As he'd expected, Legolas left Gimli to ride Arod alone in the company of Éowyn who walked beside him. The elf alternated between walking next to Éothain and Freda, and running ahead of the group with the rest of the scouts. It had been smooth going so far. Too smooth for Legolas' taste. Surely Saruman must know that they would make for the mountain fortress now that the spell over Théoden had been broken.

The elf sighed in frustration. _"I should be pleased that the trip has gone so smoothly. Perhaps Saruman did not expect us to be able to make such a hasty exit. We might have given him the slip for a while, at least until Gandalf returns."_

Choosing to dwell on those thoughts for the time being, Legolas returned to the line of people and sought out the siblings he had taken under his charge, returning to walk beside them once his sharp eyes located the children.

"Are you both holding up alright", the elf asked, looking them over.

"Aye, we are fine", Éothain said.

"Legolas, I miss Mama", Freda said sadly. "Are you sure she will be able to find us in Helms Deep?"

Legolas opened his mouth to assure the little girl that her mother would be there, but realized that he could make no such promise. He did not even know if she had survived the raid on her village.

" _Why must there be such brutal wars",_ he thought sadly. _"Even the children cannot keep their precious innocence through them."_

"Come here, Freda", Legolas said, lifting the little girl from the horse and holding her in his arms. "The raid on your village was very devastating as you well know. Your mother would have fought with everything she had to return to you both, but I cannot lie to you, Freda. She may not be there in Helms Deep when you arrive."

Freda's eyes immediately filled with tears as she realized what Legolas meant and she clung to his neck and sobbed. The elf felt his own eyes tear at her cries and he held her closer to him.

"Do not give up hope, penneth", he said gently. "She may yet be there for you. But if she is not, I promise that you will not be left alone. If no other options present themselves, I will bring you back to Mirkwood and raise you in my home as my own."

Freda's cries quieted to soft sniffles at the assurances, but she still held tightly to Legolas. "I want my mama."

"I know, sweetling, I know", Legolas whispered. "Have hope. It has not deserted these lands completely yet."

" _And I pray it never does."_

Elvish Terms:

Sîdh – Peace

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Penneth – Little One

* * *

 **Earthdragon: Thank you so much for taking time to review my little stories. Every comment I get means the world to me. 'Lostness', however, is a word. The Urban dictionary defines it as "** **The condition** **of being lost, but more often in a** **psychological** **sense than in a** **geographical** **sense". I appreciate the watch on grammar, though. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	5. Warg Attack

Legolas again found himself running ahead of the traveling line of people with the rest of the scouts. He stopped on a small hill and looked out over the plains, scanning the region with his sharp eyes. He saw nothing and yet something was nagging at the back of his mind. They were being watched. But where the watcher was, he did not know.

Two of the Rohirrim scouts rode past him and continued on over the hill and toward a rocky ledge, moving around it to where Legolas could no longer see them, but he still heard the horses' hooves beat against the ground. Suddenly the sound of the horses becoming agitated met his ears and a split second later, the men screamed in panic.

Legolas jerked an arrow out of his quiver and raced toward the sound, just in him to see a massive warg finish mauling one of the men and toss him away. The filthy orc riding the warg began fighting with the other Rohirrim and Legolas drew back his bow and let the arrow fly. It hit true and the orc fell to the ground, but was not dead yet. Legolas jerked out one of his knives slit the throat of the screaming creature in one swipe.

"A scout", he shouted to Aragorn who had ran up behind him.

He heard the human turn on his heal and race back toward the travelers, shouting a warning to Théoden. He jerked his knife out of the orc and did the same, scanning the panicked crowds for Éothain and Freda. He found them quickly and ran towards them, seeing the terrified look in Éothain's eyes and the tears cascading down Freda's face.

"Éothain, everything will be alright", he said, grabbing the horse's reigns to still the nervously dancing animal. "Remember what I told you. Keep your sister safe. Your first duty is to her. Éowyn is going to lead you all to Helms Deep now."

"I can stay and fight", Éothain argued. "I want to help you!"

"You will be helping me", Legolas said. "By keeping Freda safe and getting to a place where I will not worry about you. Alright?"

Éothain hesitantly nodded, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Will you come find us, Legolas", Freda cried.

"I will fight with everything I have to return to you, Penneth", Legolas said, reaching up to plant a quick kiss on her cheek. "Remember to hold on to hope."

Suddenly his ears caught the sounds of the quickly approaching warg pack howling in the distance.

"Now go", he ordered, releasing the horse's reigns. "GO!"

Éothain released a ragged breath but obediently kicked his horse into motion, the horse rapidly galloping away. Legolas stared after the young ones for a long moment, watching them ride off.

" _Be safe, my little friends"_ , he thought. _"I WILL find you again."_

Legolas tore his gaze away from the children and ran back up the hill, his keen eyes starting to pick out the shapes of the approaching warg patrol. With a scowl of disgust on his face, Legolas grabbed another arrow and effortlessly shot it through a warg, killing it and its rider as the orc was thrown from its back. He heard the riders approaching him from behind and he continued to fire arrows and kill the orcs and wargs from afar until the riders were passing around him. He felt Arod approach and he turned and grabbed his horse around the neck, swinging effortlessly up and onto his back in front of Gimli.

"You must make a show of everything don't you laddie", Gimli's rough voice grumbled. The dwarf was hanging on to the elf's cloak so he didn't fall off.

"I shall certainly take great enjoyment of making a great show when I kill more of these Isengard rats than you do", Legolas laughed.

They urged the horses faster toward the approaching orcs and Théoden released a savage cry that was echoed by all the other warriors around him. Then the battle began. Men and horses fell, spears were thrown, and Legolas continued to shoot arrow after arrow from Arod's back, every bolt dispatching another orc or warg. They suddenly rode over a patch of bumpy ground and Legolas heard Gimli give a shout from behind him, then his presence disappeared. Legolas turned briefly to make sure his friend wasn't hurt but to his relief, Gimli was already up and stalking toward another warg, axe at the ready. With a smirk of mischief, Legolas wheeled Arod around and rode back, nocking an arrow and shooting the warg as he rode past, just before Gimli would get the kill.

"Wha…That one counts as mine", Gimli's angry voice followed him.

Legolas let out a bark of laughter and continued on, slashing and shooting at every orc that crossed his path. By his count, he had killed ten wargs and eleven orcs and had just sank his blade into the throat of a twelfth when he suddenly heard a loud roar to the other side of him. He whirled just in time to see another warg leap up at him, yellow fangs bared. Legolas had only just enough time to raise his blades and sink them into the chest of the creature before the warg's momentum knocked him from Arod's back and to the ground below. He landed flat on his back and the air left him a loud whoosh. He lay gasping for several minutes before finding the strength to drag himself back to his feet, looking around dazedly.

"LEGOLAS DUCK", a scream sounded from his right.

He instinctively did so just in time for yet another warg suddenly sailed over his head and landed several feet away, turning and charging the elf again. Legolas had by then regained his bearings and he quickly shot the beast through the eye, killing it instantly. He turned to see who had shouted the warning and his eyes fell on none other than Brayden, dueling with a pair of orcs. Legolas shot two more arrows in succession, killing both the orcs. Brayden turned and gave Legolas a relieved salute of gratitude, the elf returning the gesture.

Legolas continued to fight on foot now, dancing around his enemies with all the speed and grace of the woodland being he was. Soon he felt a turning in the battle. There were fewer orcs and wargs and the ones remaining were beginning to flee instead of fight. Legolas finished off the orc he was fighting and looked around at the chaos of the battlefield. The men who were still mounted were chasing away the remaining enemies and the ones on foot were beginning to check over the bodies on the ground for those who could yet be saved.

Legolas too began a search for his friends. Soon he spotted Gimli, finishing off a dying warg and, to his relief, the dwarf seemed unhurt. But when several more minutes passed and he had still found no sign of Aragorn, an unsettled feeling began growing in his stomach.

"Aragorn!", he cried, hurrying over the landscape and checking any bodies he came across.

Across the field, He heard Gimli echoing the call and the unsettledness turned into full out fear. He swept past several more orc bodies, searching frantically for his friend now. Then, one of the bodies he had thought dead let out a gurgling laugh, coughing on its own blood as is lay dying. Gimli rushed over with Legolas, axe held high.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing", Gimli growled.

"He's…dead", the orc gurgled, a bloody cough punctuating his words. "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

The fear in Legolas now turned to desperation and then anger and he grabbed the orc by the collar, pulling its face into his.

"You lie", he hissed in rage.

The orc croaked out another laugh, its foul breath turning Legolas' stomach, before it went still and breathed no more. A bright flash of something caught Legolas' eye and he looked down, his gaze locking on the Evenstar clutched in the orc's filthy hand. He picked it up gently with trembling hands and stared at the silver and diamond pendant in disbelief.

" _Aragorn would never let this out of his sight, unless…unless…"_ Leoglas' breathing turned harsh and he raced to the edge of the cliff. He knew now that the orc had spoken the truth about the fall, but Aragorn wasn't dead. He would be hanging on to the rocks with all his might, waiting for Legolas to come pull him back to safety, or he would have fallen on an outcropping of rock and be unconscious but alive. Legolas _would not_ believe his friend was dead.

But as his eyes scanned the rocky edges of the cliff, searching for any sign of his friend, that reality was becoming all too real. If Aragorn was not somewhere on the rocks, he could have only fallen in the water and the chances of his surviving the rapids far below was slim to none. Grief began to take hold of Legolas' heart. His eyes blurred with tears and every breath became painful. Aragorn, his best friend, his gwador, could not be dead. Legolas was aware of Théoden beside him, giving some order to a warrior, but he paid him no mind until his ears picked up the horrible words that tumbled from the king's lips.

"Leave the dead."

Legolas had never really had any feelings toward Théoden for good or ill until that moment. But as he perceived those vile words, Legolas' head snapped up and he fixed Théoden with a glare that would have frozen Mordor itself. He was to _leave_ his brother behind! He was to ride away to the safety of Helms Deep and let Aragorn's body be washed downstream and rot somewhere without anyone ever knowing his final resting place! The thought was enough to make Legolas want to vomit, scream, or do some combination of the two.

Théoden met the elf's steely gaze for a moment before he awkwardly laid his hand on Legolas' shoulder in attempted comfort.

"Come", he said simply.

Legolas had to use every bit of willpower not to grab the hand that rested on him and hurl the King of Rohan into the river as well. Thankfully, Théoden turned and went to see to his warriors, leaving Legolas and Gimli standing on the edge of the cliff alone. Legolas turned his eyes back to the pendant in his hand and a single tear left his eye, falling to the rocky ground with a soft splash.

For a long moment, Leoglas contemplated finding Arod and riding away downstream despite Théoden's "orders". A mere human king did not have the right to command an elven prince. He was free to do as he wished. But then the faces of Éothain and Freda entered his mind and his shoulders sagged. What if their mother truly was dead? He had promised to take care of them if she was and if the rest of the warriors returned without him, the children would think that their last hope for a good future had died. With more tears stinging his eyes, Legolas turned away from the chasm and went off in search of Arod, Gimli right beside him.

His tears still blurred his vision and he suddenly tripped over an unseen obstacle. He wiped at his eyes and turned to look at what had stumbled him but his breath caught in his throat when his eyes saw it was the leg of a white horse, the animal's neck having been broken.

"A…Arod", Legolas choked. Not his beloved horse too!

"Laddie, it's not him", Gimli said, pulling Leoglas around until he could see the black star on this horse's brow. Arod was completely white and Legolas breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly his ears caught the sound of a familiar whinny and the elf's head shot up as another white horse came racing up, nickering and nuzzling Leoglas' face.

"Arod, thank goodness", Legolas cried, burying his face in the horse's neck.

He quickly checked the horse for wounds, relived when he saw only a few small scratches, only the deepest of which was still bleeding a bit. He helped Gimli onto the animal's back and then climbed on himself just as the rest of the Rohirrim began riding out. Legolas cast one more glance over his shoulder at the ravine, again feeling tears sting his eyes.

" _Galu, Estel"_ , Legolas wept in his mind. _"Be at peace, mellon nin. My heart will never forget you and my soul will forever miss you."_

Elvish Terms:

Penneth – Little One

Gwador – Brother (not by blood, sworn)

Galu – Goodbye

Mellon Nin – My Friend

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	6. Arrival at Helms Deep

**Hi again everyone. I'm so sorry for updating all week. I caught a lovely summertime cold and unfortunately when I'm sick, the creative part of my brain goes on vacation. I'm better now though and I hope to update this story much more frequently!**

 **On a side note to those of you following my chapter story, thank you so much for your support and for everyone who voted this week. The poll will close in a few hours but as of right now, it looks certain that the sequel is a go! I will continue working on it as often as I can and it will hopefully be ready to post in a few weeks or possibly even sooner! I can't wait to share this new story with you.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this new update to 'With the Rohirrim'!**

The aching in his chest was almost too much for Legolas to bear as he rode away from the site of the warg battle. Every step he took was one further from wherever the river had taken Aragorn and the thought made him feel sick to his stomach. After all the things they had been through over the years, the trials they had faced, it didn't seem possible that he now lived in a world where Aragorn did not also exist.

He swallowed hard as a tear escaped his eye once again and he reached up a shaky hand to brush it away. He couldn't break now. He had to make it to Helms Deep and defend the people Aragorn had died for. Legolas knew that is what his friend would want. Sighing softly, Legolas urged Arod on to keep pace with the other riders who were riding anxiously to reach the safety of the mountain fortress.

His grief must have been easily visible to the others for during the long trek, none of the riders nor even Gimli attempted to make conversation with him, for which he was glad. He did not wish to speak to anyone right now. He just wanted to ride on and focus on keeping his emotions harnessed and buried before he wound up a weeping mess. There would be time for tears later. Time to grieve his losses. But it was not now.

"There it is! Helm's Deep is in sight!"

Legolas looked up at the cry and saw indeed that mountain fortress loomed just ahead across a wide open plain. His stomach twisted itself as he gazed upon the cold and dark stone walls and the intimidating mountain that rose above. How his heart longed for the warmth of trees and the comfort of their song. His grieving soul craved it. But there was not a tree in sight of the keep. Only hard, unforgiving stone and sparse, dry grass as far as even his elven eyes could see. Legolas sighed again and rode on toward the fortress, heart sinking.

The horses' hooves clopped loudly on the cobblestone as they rode into the keep and up the winding paths to the top. Legolas saw Éowyn run up to her uncle and stare in sad amazement at the band of warriors.

"So few", she murmured. "So few of you have returned."

Legolas saw her eyes darting around and he knew she searched for the same person his own eyes longed to see again. Again, he felt his stomach twist into painful knots as he thought about having to tell her that Aragorn had fallen and this time he was unable to stop a soft, strangled sob from leaving his throat. A hand on his arm startled him and he looked down to see Gimli staring sadly up at him.

"Take care of your horse, laddie", Gimli said softly. "I'll tell her."

In that moment, Legolas didn't think he could feel any more thankful for his friend's observance. He managed a tiny smile of gratitude and walked off leading Arod behind him. As he neared the stables, a groom ran up to him and bowed.

"My lord, may I take your horse", the boy asked.

"Thank you, but I would like to care for him myself", Legolas murmured, relieved that his voice didn't break. "Is there a more private stall available? I care not about distance."

"Of course my lord. This way.", the groom beckoned for Legolas to follow.

They went through the main stables and to another small wing where only a few pack horses were stabled.

"This is normally the area for mules and ponies", the groom said. "But it is the most private area there is. Are you sure this will be alright?"

"Aye, this will be fine", Legolas said, wishing only for the boy to leave him in peace.

His wish was granted when the groom shrugged and then ran off as he was called by his supervisor. Legolas took Arod to the largest stall and stripped him of his tack. Alone now and with his thoughts, the pain began swirling through his heart again and he didn't stop the tears that began trailing down his cheeks, blurring his vision as he brushed Arod. The horse whinnied softly, sensing his master's distress, and turned his head to gently brush Legolas cheek. Another soft sob escaped Legolas' tight throat and he dropped the brush, buring his face in Arod's mane and crying in earnest now. Arod stood completely still and kept his face pressed into Legolas' cheek, nickering sadly.

Legolas forced himself to take several deep breaths and calm his emotions. He still had things he must to do. He could not grieve yet. Legolas quickly finished caring for Arod and tossed his horse some hay before leaving the stables, relieved that the activity from earlier had settled. Now there were only a few grooms bustling around and they paid him no mind. Legolas left the stables and headed further into the keep where Théoden's hall was.

"LEGOLAS!"

The elf turned quickly at the scream and was just in time to grab two small bodies that leapt up into the air and crashed into his chest.

"Éothain, Freda", he cried in relief, hugging them close. "Thank heavens you are here. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

He pushed them to arm's length so he could check them for injuries.

"We are fine, Legolas", Éothain assured him. "And look!"

The boy pointed behind him to a middle-aged woman that stood close and watched the happy reunion. Legolas smiled in relief when he realized it was their mother. She had escaped their village safely and made it back to her children. Seeing that she had been observed, the woman moved forward and Legolas stood and bowed to her.

"You know not the relief of my heart to see you well, my lady", Legolas said. "Your children have been greatly worried for you."

"And I for them", the woman said. "Though it looks as though I had no need. I know not how I can repay you for the care you have given my children, but if there is anything you need, we are forever in your debt."

"Not at all, my lady. It was a true privilege to look after your younglings. They are truly precious children."

The thought of the children sent a sharp pang of sadness stabbing into Legolas chest as he remembered caring for the child Aragorn when he would visit Imladris. He barely kept the unbidden tears at bay, but managed to hide the agony in his eyes behind a small smile.

"I must go to see King Théoden now, young ones", Legolas said, hugging the children. "Take good care of your mother."

"Will we see you again", they asked sadly.

"It is a small city, I'm sure our paths shall cross again soon", Legolas chuckled. "Galu, my little friends."

"Galu, Legolas", they said, looking very proud at being able to answer him in elvish.

With one more bow to their mother Legolas turned and headed into Théoden's halls. The king and his advisors were discussing the plans for lodging, food, and, should the need arise, defense. All Legolas wanted to do was lock himself in his room and cry, but he knew he needed to be a part of these preparations. He hadn't forgotten Gandalf's command to ensure the defenses of Rohan held and now that Aragorn was gone, the weight of carrying out that command fell to him and Gimli. So, against his desires, Legolas stayed and even chimed in a thought or answered a question once in a while. Finally, the discussions came to a close and Legolas was free to flee into the small room he had been given.

To his relief, Legolas found that he was staying in a room near the top of the middle tower of the city. He could look out of his window and easily see the open sky with thousands of stars twinkling gently in the blackness of the night sky. It was in this window, without even a candle lit, that Legolas could finally sit in the darkness and croon a sorrowful song to the moon as the starlight shimmered on the wet tracks that lined his cheeks.

Elvish Terms:

Galu – Goodbye

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	7. He Lives!

Legolas sighed as he walked through the streets of Helm's Deep. It was not the second day since Aragorn fell and nothing could cheer the elf up. Gimli tried with his gruff humor and witty comments that usually drew a smile from Legolas, but the elf remained downcast. Théoden tried to put Legolas' mind on other things by including him in every council and debate. However, it only deepened the knife in Legolas' heart when he found himself standing where Aragorn should have, giving advice that his friend should have given. Everything was simply a constant reminder of his friend's lack of presence in the world.

The only thing that brought him some comfort was seeing Éothain and Freda. The children would find him several times a day, sometimes with their mother, sometimes with friends they had made in the fortress. Legolas loved the second the best. Children had always brought a smile to him and seeing the young faces with wide grins allowed him to forget his heartache for a bit.

But it was these times, wandering alone in the streets with nothing to occupy his thoughts, that the grief of Aragorn's passing was the most heart wrenching. A mere 87 years, while enormous by human standards, was naught but a blink to him. He still remembered the tiny, scared boy he had met on one of his trips to Imladris. He had instantly fallen in love with the warm, grey eyes of the child and his energetic personality. Legolas remembered teaching Aragorn Sindarin, weaponry, history, and of course, how to best prank the twins.

He remembered the first time he visited after Aragorn had become semi-fluent in Sindarin. An orc pack had held him up and when he arrived, Aragorn had stormed out of the house and stood straight before him, drawing himself up to his full 7-year-old height and looking Legolas squarely in the eyes.

" _Le ab tolen", he had said immediately. "I was worried about you!"_

" _I am sorry, penneth", Legolas had said, scooping the boy up in his arms. "I was held up."_

 _Aragorn had hugged Legolas tightly and murmured into his clothes: "It's alright. But you do need to take a bath. You look terrible!"_

It all seemed like only yesterday. But now his best friend, his gwador, was gone. It simply too much for Legolas to wrap his mind around.

Releasing another heavy sigh, Legolas trudged on toward no where in particular and soon found himself at the stables. He crossed to the small side wing where Arod was stalled and the white horse poked his head out of his door, nickering a greeting.

"Hello, mellon nin", Legolas murmured, pulling a few sugar cubes out of his pocket and feeding them to Arod. "I am sorry I have not come to see you much lately."

Arod snorted softly and bumped his head into Legolas' chest. The elf smiled and gently stroked the horse's nose, drawing comfort from the kind animal.

"I cannot believe he is really gone, Arod", Legolas murmured. "He…He shouldn't be gone yet. It was not supposed to end like this!"

Legolas buried his face in Arod's mane and sobbed softly. It wasn't right! Why was Aragorn gone and he left here? Aragorn had a destiny in Arda to fulfill. He was supposed to see the end of Sauron's wickedness and become the king of Gondor. He was supposed to have taken the Evenstar as his wife and sired many children with her. He was NOT supposed to have fallen because a wicked, vengeful orc maggot, never to be seen again. It simply was not right!

Legolas cried into Arod for many moments before he was able to compose himself once again. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. The horse nickered sadly at his master's distress and nuzzled Legolas face.

"Hannon le, mellon nin", Legolas murmured.

Suddenly Legolas sharp ears picked up the sounds of commotion coming from the courtyard. It sounded like the people were excited about something, but Legolas could not tell what.

"I suppose I had better see what is going on", he sighed. "If it something important, Théoden will be holding a council on it soon enough."

Suppressing another sigh, Legolas trudged out of the stables and toward the courtyard. As he neared the sounds, he noticed that the voices were ones of joyous greeting and his steps quickened. Maybe Gandalf had been successful in his search for Éomer and had returned early with reinforcements. Legolas hoped it was so for he had felt a growing darkness building for the last two days apart from the cloud of grief that swirled around him.

He was just making his way down the hall that led into the courtyard when he almost crashed into someone heading the opposite direction. Legolas raised his eyes from the ground to apologize for not looking where he was going but suddenly froze, mouth agape. It couldn't be possible. The face he stared into could not be real. The grey eyes he met should have been closed forever. The weathered face should have been pale with no life left in it whatsoever. And yet here he stood. Aragorn, his best friend, his sworn brother stood before him, injured and weary looking, but alive and breathing and meeting Legolas' own eyes with a mixture of joy and relief.

"Le ab tolen", Legolas said, a small smirk on his face as the memories of that meeting not so long ago resurfaced in his mind. "You look terrible, mellon nin."

It appeared Aragorn remembered that day as well for his face instantly split into a huge smile and he churckled, reaching out to place his hand on Legoals' left shoulder while the elf did the same to him, their eyes speaking all that needed to be said.

Suddenly, Legolas felt a burning sensation in the breast pocket of his tunic and he smiled as he remembered the Evenstar pendant tucked safely away. He dug it out of his tunic and pressed the pendant into Aragorn hand. The man stared at it with a look of shock on his face. Legolas knew he had thought the precious necklace gone forever. Aragorn raised his eyes with a look of pure joy in his eyes.

"Hannon le", he said sincerely.

Legolas smiled and rest his hand on Aragorn's shoulder once again, however this time he pulled his friend into a tight hug and buried his face in the man's shoulder.

"I mourned for you, Aragorn", Legolas murmured, eyes welling with tears yet again. "I thought you gone and my heart felt torn to pieces."

"I'm sorry, mellon nin", Aragorn whispered, hugging the slender body of his best friend close. "I meant not to cause anyone grief, you least of all. But you took care of Gimli and the people of Rohan for me when I could not. Thank you, Legolas."

"I knew it was what you would have wanted", Legolas sniffed, pulling back to look at Aragorn. "But do not ask it of me again filthy human! My place in support of you as you lead. Not leading in your stead."

Aragorn chuckled and wrapped his arm around Legolas' shoulders as he continued on his way to the king's hall. "Then come and be by my side while I meet with Théoden, mellon nin. For there is none I would rather have."

Elvish Terms:

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Hannon le – Thank you

Le Ab Tolen – You are late

 **I have been trying to stick as close to the movie-verse as I can so that is why the reunion is not as heartwarming as I would like. I will probably rewrite this scene at some point and post it under 'Middle-Earth Moments' so I can write it the way I think it should be done. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

 **P.S. To all my guest reviews, thank you so much for your support and I'm so glad you are enjoying my stories!**


End file.
